


Jailhouse Rock (One-Shot)

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Dean Ambrose is sent to prison after an altercation that turned violent at a bar, which leads him to meet a stranger also doing time named Seth... Seth Rollins.





	Jailhouse Rock (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE HIT THE KUDOS BUTTON ESPECIALLY SINCE THIS IS MY 100th STORY! ♡♥ :D

Dean Ambrose was laying down flat on his back on the bottom bunk bed in his jail cell, just wishing that he didn't let his temper or, his intoxication, get the better of him during a bar fight that quickly turned physical between him and another man.

But Dean was then knocked out of his deep thoughts when the security guard abruptly came in, saying, "Here's your new playmate." Before locking them in together.

"Wait, you didn't say anything about sharing!" Dean said, but he was already long gone though.

"Well, this is awkward..." Seth said, taking a quick glace at the baby blue eyed man.

"Uh-huh, especially since you're wearing a suit..."

"Yeah... I was on my way to a friend's wedding... got caught speeding."

"Oh, fuck."

"It's okay, really... well, why are you doing time here?"

"I knocked out a guy with a fucking beer bottle last night... he was the worst."

"Oh, interesting." Seth said, starting to feel rather uncomfortable.

Dean could tell, and tried smoothing things over with, "Look, just stay out of my way, and you won't have to worry about waking up with my hands around your throat."

"O-okay, I'll just quietly watch some TV in the corner over there then." Seth said, before turning around to sit down on the floor.

Dean didn't know why, but he didn't find Seth to be half as annoying as he was expecting him to be, and for whatever reason, decided to secretly watch Seth watch TV from afar on his bottom bunk bed as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

...

During the middle of the night, it started heavily raining and then came a loud thunderstorm, which scared Seth half to death as a small child and unfortunately followed him into adulthood, so without really thinking clearly, he climbed down, and snuck into Dean's bed.

Thankfully Dean didn't seem to notice, so he decided to stay there until the storm began to slow down, but unfortunately Dean woke up before he did... "What the hell?" He muttered to himself, he then noticed that he was shirtless, and drooling.

Usually in weird cases like this he'd just push the dude straight off the bed, but with Seth... he just couldn't... no, instead he leaned over, and began slowly licking the falling drool from his cheek until it was gone. Afterwards, he wrapped his arm around him, and drifted off to sleep again.

A few hours later, Seth woke up absolutely horrified, but saw that Dean was still asleep, so his heart rate began to slow down again as he quietly made his way off his bed, and back into his own.

...

"Shit, this food is so freaking gross." Seth said, as he used his folk to pick everything.

"Whataya mean?" Dean said, stuffing it all into his mouth.

Seth was about to answer, until he saw Dean reach over to take an artificial hotdog from his plate, "You mind?"

"No, go for it." Seth said, happily giving up the lunch that he had no plans on eating, but his heart started racing when he saw Dean actually eating the hotdog...

Dean poured way too much mustard on it, so to prevent it from dripping all over him, he dangled it over his head while sucking at the tip of it, just letting the mustard run straight down his throat.

Seth almost choked on his own spit when Dean caught him with lust in his eyes, "You okay? You've been pretty quiet."

"Y-yeah." Seth said, trying to come up with a subject, "Um, last night I didn't drool at all. That's a first."

Dean felt his heart rate drop at the mention of last night, "So, what was it like sleeping on the top bunk?"

Seth felt his face turn bright red, I mean, how would he know? He didn't even sleep there last night... "Oh, it was fine... listen, I gotta go." He said, running to the restroom to escape the questions.

...

Dean and Seth decided to watch a late night movie together since there was really nothing else to do at this point, "I wish life could be like a movie sometimes..."

Seth looked over at Dean in confusion, "Why do you say that?"

"...'Cause, no one loves me... not even my fucking parents for crying out loud."

"Same dude."

"Huh? But I thought you were headed to your best friend's wedding though."

"Yeah, but... I feel like everyone in my life is just using me for my good looks, and money to be quite frank."

"Ugh, people suck."

"Yeah... but at least there's us."

"Us?"

"Yes."

"And what exactly does this "us" mean to you?"

"Well, man, I don't know... I mean, I did just meet you yesterday."

"Yeah, to be honest, I don't know either... but one thing I do know is that tomorrow we're both free men once again." Dean said, before getting up to turn off the TV, and jumping into bed.

...

"Where's my jailmate?!" Seth said, looking around frantically.

"You mean Dean?" Said a security guard, Roman Reigns, before slightly grinning.

"Okay, fine, I didn't even know his name, but... my heart knows how it feels though."

"Go talk to him then, Seth... before it's too late."

"But what if he doesn't like me, ya know, like that?"

"Oh, believe me, he does."

"And you know this how?"

"Because I'm his best friend... I actually got this job since he was in and out of jail so much that I thought doing this would help me see my best friend more. It worked." Roman said, almost getting choked up by the sudden confession.

"I'm so sorry..." Seth said, fighting back tears, before adding, "But hopefully this'll be his last trip here though."

"Oh, it will be... because of you. Now go claim your man."

"A-alright... and thank you... for encouraging me to."

"Anything for my best friend Dean, and now anything for his future boyfriend." Roman said, with a huge smirk.

Seth didn't say anything, but gave him his best smile, and ran off to go look for Dean, he just had to tell him how he felt before it was all too late for them to ever be.

...

"Dean, you in here?"

"Yeah, but I'm changing."

"Please, it's important."

"Ugh, fine... but make it quick."

Seth then slowly opened up the bathroom stall, and quickly shut it behind him, but he had to take a deep breath, and focus after seeing Dean shirtless along with his pants unzipped, making dirty thoughts run through his mind, but luckily he was able to swiftly brush them off, "No friends, huh?"

"Look, Roman isn't really my friend... he just feels sorry for me."

"Will you just stop it already? I mean, why else would he have taken this job just to be near you."

"Wait, he said that?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, well maybe he does care just a little bit... but what does that have to do with you?"

"This." Seth said, before giving Dean mouth to mouth, he then was relieved when he felt Dean slowly push his tongue against his, which he gladly returned the favor.

Seth loved just how gentle Dean was with his lips, but how rough he was with his tongue, it was a perfect combination.

...

"Seth, it's time to go!" Roman said, after banging on the bathroom stall door.

"Okay, we're ready now." Seth said, before opening up the door while feeling embarrassed since he knew that Dean being up in there totally indicated something...

"Nice hair, Dean." Roman jokingly said, which caused Dean's face to turn bright red.

"Hey, you're the one who encourage this relationship, remember?" Seth said, before sticking out his tongue.

"Yeah, but not in a freaking bathroom stall!" Roman said, playfully hitting him.

"Don't worry, next time I'll book us both a room." Dean said, before lacing his fingers together with Seth's, and leading him out the restroom with Roman tagging closely behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for all the love shown since my debut here 2 years ago you guys! ♡♥ :)


End file.
